


Only You

by AmunetMana



Series: A Different Path [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompt, an alternate direction the movie might have taken, i say pwp but honestly it's mostly feelings, if Bucky or T'Challa had gone about things differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana
Summary: Searching for Bucky, things go differently and T'Challa gets to him first. Rather than running, Bucky allows himself to be taken, and they talk.Until they don't.Tumblr prompt: grinding up against the other





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenAppleofAsgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenAppleofAsgard/gifts).



> I haven't written properly for so long. I wish this was a bit longer, but it's something, and it's a start. Hope you enjoy. ^^

T’Challa/Bucky : 1 … grinding up against the other

 

~

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

Steve was not going to be pleased.

 

Claw tipped hands crept lower, and Bucky arched, an embarrassingly needy whine escaping from his mouth as he did so. T’Challa’s lips twitched faintly. It wasn’t a full smile, but his gaze was hungry, sweat beading faintly on his skin. Bucky pulled his hands up from where they gripped T’Challa’s arms, linking his fingers behind T’Challa’s neck and stroking there, across the shivering. Bucky shifted in T’Challa’s lap, rubbing himself back and forth, as eagerly as he was able. Steve – Steve had come to find him. Steve had tried – tried to keep him away from T’Challa. From Tony Stark and his team. But Bucky…

 

T’Challa narrowed his eyes narrowed at Bucky, and jerked his hips up between Bucky’s wide-spread legs.

 

"You are thinking of him," came T'Challa's voice, warm and rough and making frisson run across Bucky's skin as he jerked up again, fully clothed in the suit - black and sleek and dangerous - but all the more teasing and desirable for it. "Do not think of him. Not here, not with me."

 

He didn't have the mask on, Bucky thought uselessly, eyes clenching shut as he nodded desperately, pressing in for more of that delicious friction. He was glad about that. Not - not just because T'Challa was beautiful. Even though he was. And not just because he was scarily intense, and Bucky adored the feeling of those dark eyes on him. Bucky's own flickered back open to meet them, and his mouth fell open in a moan as T'Challa's hands - claw tipped, _claw tipped_ , and Bucky shouldn't love that but _did_ \- fell down from Bucky's waist to his ass, gripping the firm flesh there just a shade too hard, just a bit too threatening. Except for where Bucky liked the threat. Liked that T'Challa could handle him - in every sense of the word.

 

He pushed down, instead of up, grinding down into T'Challa's lap like he could fuse their two beings together. He wanted to supplicate himself to the prince. The King. The thought of that sent a pang through his heart, but - they'd talked about it. Just enough. Just so much that the details were clear between them, that T'Challa knew it hadn't been him. Then, there hadn't been a whole lot of time for talking at all, with T'Challa sitting himself down - regal in every situation, Bucky was discovering, with every chair a throne - and Bucky desperately winding himself onto T'Challa's lap, chasing something in the King's kisses, in his touches and commands, that he felt certain that no one else could provide him.

 

There was, Bucky found, a kind of absolution here.

 

And then T'Challa's other hand was on the back of Bucky’s head, dragging him down into an open-mouthed kiss, burning hot against Bucky's lips, all consuming. Bucky pushed into it, encouraged by the demanding hand tangling itself in his hair, claws scraping gentle, tantalising lines across his scalp. It was T'Challa who pulled back first, bare millimetres between them, and there was satisfaction in the fact that his breathing was as spiked and uneven as Bucky's. Bucky chased after his lips without conscious thought - brushing them once, twice, before T'Challa laughed against his lips.

 

"Yes," he said. "That's better. Think only of me."

 

"Only you," Bucky agreed readily, and was rewarded by T'Challa lifting from the seat entirely, Bucky's legs clamping down around his waist as he did so to remain attached. T'Challa's laughter returned, although it hitched as Bucky tightened his legs again. A necessity, Bucky would have happily insisted - just not necessary for the purpose of hanging on. Bucky's hands tightened in their grip around the back of T'Challa's neck, eager to keep his hold. More eager, he decided, to press hot kisses along the side of T'Challa's face - at the corner of his eye, along his cheekbone, to both corners of his mouth - than he was in letting T'Challa see where they were going.

 

"You will not persuade me to complete this sat in that chair," T'Challa told him, affronted and indulgent all at once. "You deserve better. _We_ deserve better."

 

Bucky froze, lips pressed firmly in the centre of T'Challa's cheek. He drew them back slowly, acquiescing the King by adjusting his arms so they wrapped more securely around his shoulders, Bucky laying his head in the crook of T'Challa's neck. If the suit had permitted it, Bucky would have pressed kisses there too. Soon, he told himself, as T'Challa was finally able to move them both into the next room - into a bedroom. Only the best hotel suits for the King of Wakanda, Bucky thought idly, and wondered if Tony had any hand in their selection. Whether that was even necessary. There was a whole lot of money on both sides, and Bucky wasn't eager to blow his mind trying to comprehend the numbers involved.

 

_Think only of me_ , T'Challa had said. It was good advice, Bucky thought. He would happily think only of T'Challa for a very long time from now. It felt like a betrayal – it left sourness in Bucky’s mouth, but he had tried so hard to leave everything behind him and start something new. Everything…everything had to truly mean _everything._

 

He suddenly found gravity acting upon him, sheets pressing into his back - and then he was fully on the bed, T'Challa rolling atop him, as predatory as his suit suggested.  Almost immediately, it was T'Challa's hips now exerting pressure on his, rotating slowly as T'Challa sat himself smugly on Bucky's lap, gyrating with no small amount of skill. He was as majestic in this, Bucky thought dizzily, as in most things he did. Not to be outdone at what he had started himself, Bucky rolled his hips upwards to meet T'Challa's, suddenly wishing there were far fewer clothes between them. He tried to tug at his own – hands, even the metal one, ineffectual and shaky as T’Challa refused to ease up, even when he clearly realised what Bucky was trying to do.

 

“I like this side of you,” he told Bucky, guiding his hands to the belt buckle, moving them back to stroke Bucky’s cheeks, his hair gently when Bucky’s fingers were secure in place. “Whilst these circumstances are far from ideal – ” A particularly hard press of T’Challa’s hips had Bucky almost dropping the finally undone buckle, “ – I am pleased to have found you. To be given this side of you.”

 

He bent down, and kissed Bucky again, deeply and without apprehension or hesitation. Bucky pushed back into it just as eagerly, pushing all dissenting thoughts from his mind. T’Challa knew, of course. The King chose his words carefully.

 

_Think only of me_ , the King had commanded. And Bucky – Bucky felt the rush of sensation through his body, secure and cared for in T’Challa’s grip.

 

_Only you_ , he agreed, and gave himself over to his King.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider buying me a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/amunetmana


End file.
